


Desirable

by Kathi_linchen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_linchen/pseuds/Kathi_linchen
Summary: "Want me to be your first kiss, Chris?"





	Desirable

"I.. I actually haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Oh?"

Minho halts for the fraction of a second. His eyes don't stray from the cigarette he keeps twirling between his fingers.

He feels Chan shift, wringing his hands. 

"I woulda thought our class prez had gotten some action 'til now.. huh."  
He tilts his head gazing at Chan, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Cute."

Chan flushes. He tries his best to look anywhere but at the younger as he rambles, trying to explain himself. "Well, I'm not really the type. You know, always busy with one thing or the other. I just didn't have the time or felt the need.."

"I see."

Chan's eyes widened, seemingly surprised with his response. 

"What?"

"It's nothin.. I just.."

Chan looked as if he was contemplating something. "I just thought you'd call me out or you'd laugh at me or something. Being the playboy you are- I mean- Uhm.. I didn't mean to say it like that. That was really rude of me-"

"Gotta say you're not wrong." 

Minho snickered as he noticed Chan's bewilderment at his nonchalance. "I _am_ a playboy. Or something like that, I guess. So what? I enjoy making out, having sex, making people feel ways they've never felt before.. that so wrong?"

He had moved closer to Chan while talking, leaning his head forward the slightest bit. He raised an eyebrow at the older as he finshed, a silent challenge.

Chan was stuck in place, rosy cheecks and wide eyes. It took him a moment to come back to himself.

"Uh. No? You do what you enjoy? To each their own?"

Minho moved even closer, frowning. 

"Say, hyung.. Want me to kiss you?"

"Wha-what?!"

Chan flinched back. "The hell are you saying, Minho-ya?!" 

If Chan turned any redder Minho would really have to consider calling an ambulance. Though the negative response didn't unsettle him in the slightest, entertained him more than anything. He tried hard not to show said amusement. 

"You sounded upset about your lack of kissing experience so I offered." He shrugged. "If you don't wanna do it, it's fine. Though gotta say, you're missing out. Supposedly I'm a _real_ good kisser." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and leaned back on his arms.

"I- you can't just ask a guy that!" Chan huffed in annoyance. Minho laughed at him. 

They sat there for a few minutes with Minho's giggles filling the silence and Chan glaring at him, his arms crossed. The sun drowned them in an orange glow as it kept creeping towards the horizon. 

They had been sitting on the hood of Minho's car for quite a while, waiting for the sunset. _Minho you're such a romantic, heh._ He took a long drag from the cigarette and languidly puffed out the smoke.  
He felt eyes on him and inwardly smiled. Chan didn't even notice how obvious he was. 

"So?"

Chan redirected his gaze at the sunset as Minho turned towards him. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "So what?"

Minho felt extra confident in that moment, and Chan had simply been acting way too cute the entire evening for him to resist. He raised his hand and brushed a stray lock gleaming golden in the sun behind Chan's ear as he answered. 

"Want me to be your first kiss, Chris?"

Minho felt Chan freeze the moment his fingertip touched the other's skin. He didn't expect what happened next. After Chan had processed what he had said, he laughed. Humorless and cold. 

He turned to Minho, eyes of sudden steel, expression hard. Minho almost felt the need to recoil.

"Why do you sound so eager to ki- ahem- kiss me? I don't get it"- His eyes left Minho's as he gazed off to the side, hands pointing aimlessly at his face - " Who'd want to kiss _me_? Like, _voluntarily_?" 

The sun had set. The cold breeze was more apparant now for whatever strange reason. 

"You're kidding, right? Don't tell me you think you're not desirable."

"... I am?"

The uncertainty in his eyes made Minho do as he did next. Without further ado or any more discussion Minho pushed Chan's head up by his chin and brushed their lips together. He ignored Chan's lack of response as he worked to deepen the kiss.  
Finally as he slipped his tongue out to graze Chan's lower lip, the other started to move with him. Together they worked out a gentle rythm, moving against eachother until one of them had to pull away to breathe again.

"Yeah, I think you're pretty fucking desirable Christopher Bang."

**Author's Note:**

> my very first online posted fic!  
> I'd appreciate your thoughts!  
> pls also inform me about any typos you detect


End file.
